


Happy Birthday, HDLP

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Tension, Big Brothers, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Creepy, Dark, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Gift Giving, Monkey Paws, Presents, Sibling Love, Siblings, Tension, Unresolved Tension, Well-Meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: It's the triplet's birthday so it's Phooey's birthday.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Phooey Duck
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday, HDLP

While Donald Duck was getting Fethry and Gladstone, Della Duck was picking up the cake, and Scrooge McDuck was busy pretending he wasn't getting gifts. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Phooey Duck were getting ready for their big day. Because today was their birthday.... Whatever that's suppose to mean for non mammalians. This in particular was a very important for the four triplets because not only was it the first birthday with their mom but it was their 13th. They were now teenagers and also somehow preteens in some sense. Phooey Duck smiled as he held something behind his back, giggling. Louie Duck rolled his eyes and awaited whatever was coming next. Huey Duck had already guessed what was going on, "Phooey, we were born on the same day. You don't need to get us presents." Dewey Duck poked his head into the same room with excitement. Louie sighed, "Is it hugs and kisses like last year?" Dewey now remembering the awkwardness that was last year celebrations, slowly backed back into the other room. Huey went back to making his bed. Phooey looked off and looked sly as he chuckled more, "Nope!"

This got his brothers' attention. The Fourth Triplet was nearly bouncing in cheer as he waited for them to guess. The first born grew more paranoid, "It's not something creepy like the year before last year, right?" The second and last born looked at each other with wide eyes at their 11th birthday party was unfortunately reminded to them. The glitch born frowned and commented sadly, "If you guys told me what you wanted, I wouldn't have gotten that weird book." The error born shook his head no, grinned a little, and hinted, "Do you remember what you said you wanted?" The three ducklings pondered a moment.

Dewey mildly worried, "You didn't get into Uncle Scrooge's monkey paws, right?" There was silence. The red cap stared at the yellow beanie and repeated the question more firmly, "Phooey, did you take Scrooge's monkey paws?" More quiet. The blue long sleeve shirt walked into the room, now everyone in the room was looking right at the yellow sweater. The green hoodie scoffed, "I told you I wanted money for my birthday!" The yellow eyed duckling noted with desperation, "I did get you money!!" There was tension hard enough to cut. The green eyed duckling asked despite his fear, "How did you get it?" The yellow duckling rocked from his heels to his toes on his webbed feet, explaining vaguely, "Unca Gladstone lost a bet against me." A $20 dollar bill was handed over. The living misprint continued cryptically, "I'll get you more, just soon as I can talk Gladstone into another bet."

The third born pocketed the money and counted himself lucky to not get the other gift. The oldest sibling baffled and panicked, "Why would you get a monkey paw!? Oh please tell me you did not make a wish." The blue duckling panicked, "Why is the one time I'm right it's this!?!" The Anomaly sniffled and teared, looking at his feet. The Typo tried to cry he spoke, "I didn't make any wishes. I thought if I and you were careful enough that nothing bad would happen. I just thought you would like to have anything you could wish for." The Eldest put his hand on his face. The paws were shown in guilt. The odd duck out gave a hopeful warning, "Be careful what you wish for." To say mummified primate hands were deeply morbid looking would have done a great wrong to detailing just how unnerving the 2 "wish gifts" were. The blue eyed duckling slowly went to take his gift, attempting to justify his actions, "Uncle Scrooge isn't using them. Besides, I can just be very careful and everything could be..." The red eyed duckling shoved his brother's hand away from the cursed decaying flesh. The only triplet with a quacky voice like Donald realized aloud, "Oooops! I got one with an alluring curse to make wishes."

The greedy duckling using as much willpower as he could form to not take the cursed gift shouted, "How did you NOT notice THAT?! Why isn't it doing anything to you!?!" The childish child blinked in confusion as if it was the most clear thing in the universe before answering, "I have super powers and the only thing I have ever wanted was my family." The Error decided to put the body parts away, and get his siblings plushies instead. The softie was walking down the hall way in regret as he looked at the paws in his hands. There was a stab of pain as a thought came. It was Kablooie's birthday too. The Fifth Triplet (other than Webbigail Vanderquack). Not thinking about the golden duckling wished, "I wish Kablooie existed too. I kinda miss him." Then one of the fingers on one of the hands cracked and popped as it curled. Uh oh.

The End


End file.
